Does he love you?
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Harry and Ron are married and Harry is having an affair with Draco.  One night Ron calls Draco to confront him about it.  This story REALLY sucks, but I figured I should post it and see what people think.  Se, please read and flame me if you wanna!


**(nervous laugh) I thought this was a good idea at the time, but it really sucks. I think I'm going to rewrite it. In fact, I'm definitely going to rewrite it. So, the rewrite will be posted soon!!**

Harry walked into the house he shared with his husband, Ron. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room.

"Hey Harry. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine."

"How was work?"

"Tiring. I should go to sleep. Are you coming with me?"

"I'll be up later. I have a phone call to make. It's important."

"Okay. Good night, love."

"Night."

Ron picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" Draco Malfoy's voice rang over the other line.

"I know what you and my husband have been up to. I've known for awhile now." Ron spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Weasly? Is that you?"

"No. My name's Potter now. Ron Potter. I'm married to Harry."

"I know."

"But as soon as he's away from me, he wants to be in your arms."

**I've known about you for a while now**

**when he leaves me he wears a smile**

**now as soon as he's away from me**

**in your arms is where he wants to be**

"Yeah, but you're the one he rushes home to. You're the one he gave his name too. Ron, I never see him in the mornings. You have his mornings and his days."

"Yeah, I do." Ron smirked.

"But sometimes, I have his nights."

**but you're the one he rushes home to**

**you're the one he gave his name to**

**I've never seen his face in the early morning light**

**you have his mornings his day times**

**and sometimes I have his nights**

"But does he love you like he loves me Malfoy?"

"Does he think of you when he's holding me in his arms?"

"Does he whisper all his fantasies in your ear?

"Does he love you like he's been loving me since before you were married?"

**but does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he loves me (like he loves me)**

**does he think of you (does he think of you)**

**when he's holding me**

**does he whisper all of his fantasies**

**does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he's been loving me**

Draco's breath was heavy into the phone. "When he's with me, he says he needs me, wants me, and that he believes in me."

**but when he's with me**

**he says he needs me**

**and that he wants me**

**that he believes in me**

"And when I'm in his arms he swears to me that there's no one else. Is he deceiving me, Draco, or am I deceiving myself?"

**and when I'm in his arms**

**how he swears there's no one else**

**is he deceiving me**

**or am I deceiving myself**

Ron sighed. "Honestly, Draco, does he love me like he loves me? Does he think of you all night when he's holding me? Does he whisper his silly secret fantasies into your ear?"

"Yeah, but does he love you like he's been loving me?"

**does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he loves me (like he loves me)**

**does he think of you (does he think of you)**

**when he's holding me**

**and does he whisper all of his fantasies**

**does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he's been loving me**

"Shouldn't I lose my temper with him?"

"Shouldn't I be ashamed of what I'm doing?"

"I mean, I have everything to lose!"

"And I have absolutely nothing to gain through this."

ooh shouldn't I loose my temper

ooh shouldn't I be ashamed

because I have everything to loose

I have nothing to gain

"Ron, I know he loves me, but does he honestly love you, or is he pretending?"

"He does love me!"

"But does he think of you when he's holding me?"

"I'm sure he does."

"And he whispers his cute little fantasies into my ear. Does he whisper his fantasies into your ear, too?"

"Yes he does. Draco, does he love you like he's been loving me?"

"Yes he does."

**does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he loves me (like he loves me)**

**does he think of you (does he think of you)**

**when he's holding me**

**does he whisper you all of his fantasies**

**does he love you (does he love you)**

**like he's been loving me**

Harry walked down the stairs, already in his pajamas. "Who are you talking to that's making you yell so loud, honey?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

"No. I just hear that you were yelling. Why?"

"No reason. It's just Hermione. I'll be up in a minute. Will you stay awake and wait for me?"

"Of course, hon. Is something wrong? You look worried."

Ron grinned. "I'm fine. Give me one minute, at most."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Harry walked back up the stairs and Ron smirked. Into the phone he spoke four simple words. "Does he love you?"

He hung up the phone and ran upstairs to his waiting husband.

**does he love you?**

**Thanks to those of you that actually read this.**


End file.
